


Pardon My French

by eggo_eggo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Bottom Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Language Kink, Oral Sex, Restaurants, Role Reversal, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Top Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Top Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Translations in the Notes, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, google translated french
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggo_eggo/pseuds/eggo_eggo
Summary: Lena and Amélie go out to celebrate their 3rd anniversary, and have the rest of the night to themselves.





	1. Fine Dining

As Amélie drove up to the high-end restaurant, Lena was fumbling with her pencil skirt. “I feel awful silly in this outfit, y’know.” Lena mumbled, red lips pouting. Amélie sighed, pulling into a parking spot. “I assure you that you look beautiful, _cher_.” 

Lena snorted, opening the door to the crisp air, and tugged at her skirt again. “Not as beautiful as you,” The shorter woman said, taking her lover’s hand in hers. “Non. Let us get something to eat, Lena. Tonight, is special, did my reminder in the apartment make you forget?” 

Lena swallowed, face warming at Amélie’s remark. The tingling lipstick marks just below her blouse’s neckline didn’t allow her to forget. “N-no, I wouldn’t forget our anniversary.” Lena smiled, hoping her shirt wouldn't slip to reveal her girlfriend's lipstick prints. 

Amélie picked out an outfit for her, and Lena refused to wear it at first; the dipping neckline of her red blouse was a bit out of character for Lena, as well as the red lipstick Amélie gave her. The black pencil skirt that ended just above her knees was definitely something Amélie had to convince her to wear. 

Stepping up to the omnic waiter, Amélie requested a table for two, and followed him towards the back of the restaurant. Luckily, there were few attendees where the omnic sat them. Lena had managed to tame her spikes for tonight, they were sleek and less out-of-control. The thin golden chains around her neck glistened in the candle light between the two. 

“Can I have a glass of your Château Léoville-Las Cases, and she will have,” The taller woman looks towards Lena, who was still skimming through the menu. Amélie coughs, and Lena looks up suddenly to the omnic waiter. 

“Oh! Uh, I’ll take a,” Lena looks over the menu quickly, laughing nervously. “Heineken.” The omnic nods, takes their menus, and whirrs away. 

“So, cherie, have any plans after this?” The tone in her voice sends a shiver through Lena, her leg bouncing under the table. “Uh, maybe a flick after this?” Amélie’s smile falters, a forced laugh ringing between them. 

“I was thinking something more, comment dites-vous, exciting.” Lena shifted in her seat. “Oh,” Her voice was low, and she glanced around the room to see if anyone heard Amélie. 

“Is that why you got me all dolled up like this?” Lena hummed, straightening the silverware next to her plate. “Possibly.” The tip of Amélie’s heel brushes up the side of Lena’s stocking-clad calf, causing the shorter woman to flinch. 

“Playing footsies with me, love?” She laughed, but got choked up as Amélie skimmed higher. Amélie chuckled across the table, leaning on her elbows. “It’s not the only thing I’m going to be playing with this evening.” 

Lena sat up in her seat, the sleek heel pressing into the side of her knee. “Ladies.” The waiter made Lena jump, and he set their drinks down and hovered beside their table. Amélie’s heel didn’t drop as she started to order her meal. 

“Pâtes aux lardons, s’il vous plaît,” Amélie said, her native language sounding like a chorus of angels to her lover. Lena cleared her throat, drumming her fingers on the table. “I’ll take the ratatouille.” 

Her Cockney accent garbled the meal’s name, but the waiter understood. The omnic nodded again, and left. Amélie dropped her heel between Lena’s shoes, and nudged her legs open. 

Lena shivered, cradling her beer in her hands. “ Amélie, what are ya doi-” The taller woman’s heel slid up between the inside of Lena’s calf, and rested the platform of her heel between Lena’s thighs. The woman in front of Amélie was trying to control her breathing, but the look Amélie was giving her wasn’t helping much. 

The shorter woman took a sip from the glass bottle she was holding, hoping no one could tell what Amélie was doing under the tablecloth. “I decided we should start early,” Amélie whispered over the short candles on the table, the flames dancing. 

“If only our dinner would arrive, I’m starving. I’m so hungry, _je veux manger ta chatte_ ," Amélie hummed, her platform of her heel tickling the inside of Lena’s thigh. Her skirt was starting to hike up under the tablecloth. “That,” Amélie sighed, ”would be something I wouldn’t have to wait for.” 

Lena’s face nearly matched her blouse at this point, trying to swallow a mouthful of beer to cool her nerves. Her tights were starting to feel itchy, and her shirt the same. “Amélie,” Lena hissed across the table. 

“Be quiet now, people will hear y-” Amélie chuckled darkly. “But wouldn’t you _like_ that?” The shorter woman bristled, her lips parting for a before pursing, brow creasing playfully. “Your game is real cute, love, but it’s not gonna work here, you can’t embarrass me in pub-” 

Amélie nudged her foot forward, base of the heel prodding her crotch. Lena’s hand flew off her bottle and white-knuckled the edge of the table, the plates clinking with the silverware. Some patrons turned to see what the noise was, but turned again in disinterest. 

“So, this is how you wanna play, huh?” Lena hissed across the table, smile tugging at her mouth. She shifted her chair forward, pressing Amélie’s foot further between her thighs. Amélie squinted, smirking at her girlfriend. She twisted the tip of her heel on Lena, causing the other to inhale sharply. 

The soft whirring of the omnic waiter turning the corner made both of them fall back against their seats and stare at the tablecloth. Lena’s blush was still present on her cheeks, and Amélie, smirking at her lover. The waiter didn’t seem to take note of it, placing both plates down and leaving them again. 

“We will continue at the apartment, let us eat for now.” Amélie leaned over the table with her glass of wine and clinked it against Lena's bottle before setting it gently back on the table. Lena began eating; stomach tangling in knots. Amélie took a precise stab at her meal, still watching her girlfriend closely. “Would you like to try some of mine, Lena ?” Amélie offers, swirling the flat noodles around her fork. Lena sets her own fork down, and wipes her mouth before leaning forward on the table. 

“Looks good,” She observed, realized Amélie was holding the fork out towards her, noodles spun around the end of it. Lena closed her lips around the fork, and slid the noodles into her mouth. The rich sauce from the pasta was delicious, and the meat in it was equally as good. Amélie took her fork back into her plate, and they ate, sharing smiles, and playful touches under the table with their shoes. 

After the two finish, Lena takes out her wallet, fishing for bills. “It’s alright love, I got this,” She says, but Amélie takes her hands into hers. “We need to split the bill, chérie, it was an expensive meal,” Upon receiving the check, Lena agrees. 

The two exit the restaurant, comfortably full, and go to each side of Amélie’s car. As they get in, Amélie mumbles something to herself. “Say somethin’?” Lena asks, putting on her seatbelt. Amélie shakes her head, and turns her keys into the ignition. “Can’t wait to go home, I'm curious of what your plans were, love,” Lena laid back in the leather seat as they pulled into the street, heading towards their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations in order of appearance:   
> cher - dear  
> Pâtes aux lardons, s’il vous plaît, - Pasta with bacon, please,  
> je veux manger ta chatte - I want to eat your pussy


	2. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie's still hungry after their date, and Lena looks pretty good to her.

Stepping out of the car, Amélie shuts off the vehicle and meets with Lena in front of it. “When did it get so cold?” Lena muttered, tugging her skirt down, following her lover into the apartment. Lena stumbled out of the heels Amélie lent her, and set them by the door.

The warmth of the apartment didn’t change Amélie’s temperature, the cool skin of hers making Lena shiver. “I’m _starving_ ,” Amélie growled, pressing Lena against the door. The shorter woman flinched, blood rushing to her face and between her thighs. “Oh, so _this_ is what you had planned,” Lena whispered, getting silenced by the full lips that were pressed against hers.

They kissed deeply, Amélie’s knee wedged between Lena’s thighs, her skirt bunching up near her hips. She descended down the side of Lena’s neck, red lipstick prints accenting the younger woman's freckles. “Can we move this-” Amélie pressed her mouth back into Lena’s for a second, and then trailed down her throat and collarbone. “To our room?” Lena wheezed, and shirt quickly being unbuttoned.

Amélie hummed over her neck, fingernails scratching over Lena’s chest. “I suppose,” Amélie took Lena’s chin into her hand, observing her lips, lipstick smeared around her mouth and chin. Lena led her lover upstairs, and pulled her into their bedroom, shutting the door a little too hard.

On the other side of the door, Amélie pressed a very flustered Lena into the wall, and continued unbuttoning her shirt. As she was kissing every inch of Lena's exposed chest, she felt dizzy watching more and more red lipstick prints appear on her skin. “Can you get this skirt offa me, I’m dying to get out of it,” Lena sighed, sliding her fingers into her girlfriend’s hair as she got down on her knees in front of her.

She took down the elaborate up-do Amélie put together before they left earlier as the other tugged off Lena’s skirt. She kissed her way back up to her lover’s lips, and tucked her fingers under the simple yet beautiful lingerie Lena wore. “You look _délicieux_ , mon cher,” Amélie’s voice was low, rumbling over Lena’s skin. The shorter woman leaned back on the dresser, gripping the side of the drawers. “Your stupid accent is so hot, _fuck_ ,” Lena whined as she raked her nails up the inside of her thigh.

Amélie kissed the side of her knee, slipping her hands up and down her calves. “ _Amélie, c’mon,_ ” Lena’s voice was strained, thighs shivering. The taller woman took pity on her girlfriend, smirking as she pulled the tights painfully slowly down her legs. Lena breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing against the dresser.

“I don’t know how you wear those, they’re so itchy.“ Lena mumbled, lifting up her foot for Amélie to pull them off. “You get used to it, Lena.” Amélie whispered, placing a chaste kiss on her thigh.

Lena felt light-headed as Amélie squeezed her hips, kissing her deeply. ”Mon chou, you look delectable,” Lena moaned into her lips, thighs pressing together. “Just fuck me already,” Lena groaned, Amélie biting her neck. The taller woman unclipped her lover’s strappy bra. As she took it off, she tsked approvingly. “Parfait,” Amélie whispered, hands cupping Lena’s breasts gently.

The shorter woman practically sobbed as Amélie took her nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking lovingly. Lena combed her fingers through Amélie’s midnight blue hair, moaning as her lips pursed around her breast. Amélie’s other hand snaked its way behind Lena, holding her closer. “God, I love you,” Lena gasped as Amélie’s mouth moved to the other side of her chest.

”Absolutely fantastique, Lena,” Her breath ghosted over Lena’s chest, causing the shorter girl to shudder. Blood flushed Lena’s face, lips in an ‘o’. Amélie’s fingers pressed into her breast, and Lena let out a moan that was simply angelic. Amélie stood, and pulled Lena further into their room, and pushed her onto the bed.

The frame under them creaked as Amélie crawled over the top of her. Lena swallowed, pupils widening as her lover’s silk-ribbon strands of hair spilled over her shoulders. She kissed Lena, multiple quick and light ones all over her face, making the one below her smile pleasantly. “You look like an angel, Ame.” Another kiss was pressed into Lena’s lips, Amélie chuckling as they did. “Non, tu es mon ange,”

“Just eat me out already, I’m bloody soaked,” The shorter woman wheezed as her love slinked down to her hips, never breaking eye contact.

Amélie purred as she curled her fingers under Lena’s lacy underwear, tugging them down painfully slowly. Amélie snickered as the crotch of her lingerie stuck for a moment before she pulled them down. “What do we have here..?” Her voice was predatory, eyes scrutinizing the woman’s crotch. Peachy lips were hairless and slick, freckles scattered around them.

“Well, don’t just stare,” Lena mumbled, heat rising in her cheeks. Amélie laughed, fingertips tracing over her pale stretch marks that swirled around her hips and inner thighs. “Is it wrong to appreciate something gorgeous?” She whispered, the lines she was tracing lead right to her lips, the feather-like touches sending bolts of arousal to Lena’s center.

The woman delicately parts Lena’s thighs, freckled skin almost glowing in the warm light of their room. She sighed, mouth watering at the sight of her girlfriend laid out on the duvet. Her hands gently lifted Lena's thighs over her shoulders, and slid forward on the mattress. "You smell amazing," Amélie groaned, nudging her nose against the inside of her leg. Lena whimpered as Amélie pressed a quick kiss to her hood before locking eyes with her.

Amélie flattened her tongue against Lena’s entrance, and slowly licked up to her clit, making Lena sob. “Oh, fuck, fuck, Amé,” Lena cried out, thighs locking around her girlfriend’s head. Soft moans fill the room, and a few louder ones start to join them. Amélie’s lips are coated in her lover’s juices, arms wrapped around Lena’s thighs.

“Amélie, I-I,” Lena’s climax was getting close, the teasing in the restaurant and the foreplay from earlier was catching up with her. She wasn’t going to last long, the two of them were sure of it. Amélie’s arms were straining to keep her girlfriend’s legs under control, to keep them locked into the mattress. Lena was trying to move her hips on her tongue, as she was going far too slow for her.

Lena’s face and neck are flushed, fists wrinkling the silky duvet under them. ”D-Don’t stop, fuck,” Her eyes are watery, lips chapped and throat dry as Amélie digs her nails into her thighs. “Arrête de bouger-” Amélie muttered, trying to keep up with Lena’s sloppy movements. “-tes hanches comme ça,”

Lena’s eyebrows are crinkled together, her eyes rolling up into her skull at this point. “I’m so close,” She pants, Amelie’s head bobbing between her thighs. Amélie struggles to hold on her girlfriend’s hips, her mouth on her clit. Lena sobs as she licks over a certain spot, and she yanks the sheets up to her chest, hips stuttering into Amélie’s lips, the girl holding her not even daring to stop.

Amélie’s swallows, chin and nose wet, and says before diving right back between her thighs, “ _Jouir pour moi,_ ”. Amélie stops for a moment to lick her lips, making sure Lena was watching her. Lena’s chest falls with her shallow breathing, orgasm crashing into her like a bullet train. She screams, her juices gushing into Amelie's unprepared face. She helps her come down from her orgasm,

Amélie stretches out her shoulders, and sits up to see the duvet have an impressive wet spot on it. “Amé,” Lena weakly gasps, voice hoarse. “That was bloody amazin’.” Amélie laughs, confidence swelling inside her. “You came a lot more than you usually do,” She said, gesturing to the covers under them.

Lena flushes, carding her fingers through her tousled hair. “To be fair, if you didn’t eat me out like that I wouldn’t have squirted so much,” She said, lying back on the pillows. Amélie kisses her way up Lena’s body, “Well chérie, I hope you aren’t too tired, since I still have things in mind for tonight.”

Amélie rests on her elbow, casually licking her fingers clean. “Oh ?” Lena says, eyebrow peaking. “I’m curious to hear what you have planned.” She says, pressing a quick kiss on Lena's lips. Her eyes darken, and takes Lena's chin in her hand. " _Round two,_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations in order of appearance:  
> délicieux - delicious  
> mon cher - my dear  
> mon chou - sweetie  
> parfait - perfect  
> fantastique - fantastic  
> "Non, tu es _mon_ ange," - "No, you are _my_ angel."  
> Arrête de bouger - stop moving  
> tes hanches comme ça - your hips like that  
> jouir pour moi - cum for me (roughly translated ;-;)
> 
> sorry for the kinda slow updates! my classes are limiting my writing time (' -')/

**Author's Note:**

> translations, in order of appearance:
> 
> ma belle fille - My beautiful girl  
> non - No  
> Château Léoville-Las Cases - Château Léoville-Las Cases (just a french wine)  
> comment dites-vous, - How do you say,  
> Pâtes aux lardons, s’il vous plaît, - Pasta with bacon, please,  
> je veux manger ta chatte - I want to eat your pussy,


End file.
